Грех
Грех это магическое устройство Богов Первого Периода. Изначально использовалось, чтобы преодолеть бесконечную тьму и найти потенциальные новые миры, позже для заточения восьми богов и родственников в Третьем Периоде был использован белый ковчег, позже ставший кумиром запретного культа в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта. Sin was a magical device employed by the gods of the First Period. Originally used to traverse the infinite blackness to find potential new worlds, the white ark was later used to seal eight of the gods and kin in the Third Period and became a forbidden idol of worship in the Magic Kingdom Levianta. История Созданный в Первом периоде, ковчег Грех был использован богами и их родственниками для спасения из разрушенного рая и путешествия через чёрное море. После прибытия и создания Второго периода, некоторые боги снова были вынуждены использовать Грех для поиска нового дома, так как новый период тоже был разрушен. Затем 72 бога и их родственники создали Третий период, а ковчег был заброшен в северный регион Эвиллиоса богом солнца в 528 году до начала летоисчисления. Created some time during the First Period, the ark Sin was used by the gods and their kin to escape their destroyed paradise and travel the black sea beyond it. After arriving at a new place and creating the Second Period, some of the gods later fled from their paradise at its destruction, taking the ark across the black sea to another new place. Once the surviving 72 gods and their kin finished creating a third world, the sun god dropped the ark into the Third Period's northern Evillious region around BT 528. Позднее в ковчег были запечатаны взбесившиеся боги Левия-Бегемо и шесть родсоветников, которые им помогали. Грех был закопан глубоко под землю, но Волшебное Королевство Левианта раскопала его. Боги-близнецы начали общаться с людьми из своей тюрьмы и над механизмом возвели храм, запретив когда-либо его использовать. Спустя несколько веков Грех стал непригоден для использования по назначению. В какой-то момент один из богов сбежал. He then sealed the rampaging Levia-Behemo and the six kin helping the twin gods in the ark.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Left buried deep within the earth of the world, the Magic Kingdom Levianta later excavated the ark; with the twin gods communicating with the humans from their prison, the device was housed in a temple built around it, forbidden from ever being used.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 As the centuries passed, Sin aged and eventually became unusable for its forbidden purpose.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 At some point, one of the god kin escaped the ark.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 В 013 году, Кирилл Часовщик использовал Clockwork Secret Art чтобы обратить время Греха, обновляя его. Поместив внутрь устройства тело своей возлюбленной - Эллуки Чирклатии, Кирилл активировал его, как вдруг его заклинание начало колебаться и Грех вышел из-под контроля. Механизм взорвался, освободил Левия-Бегемо и отделил их души от тела дракона. Души богов воплотились в теле Эллуки. Вскоре Грех был завален обломками в результате разрушения Левианты двухголовым драконом. In EC 013, Kiril Clockworker cast the Clockwork Secret Art to reverse the time on Sin, rejuvenating it. Placing his dead beloved, Elluka Chirclatia, in the device, Kiril activated it before his magic technique faltered and Sin went out of control.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 The device then exploded, freeing Levia-Behemo and splitting their souls from their dragon body; the twin gods' souls then incarnated in Elluka's body.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Sin was soon after buried in the resulting destruction of Levianta caused by the twin-headed dragon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Механика По форме Грех напоминает крупное белое копьё или перьевую ручку. Ковчег был способен содержать всех богов, находившихся в сосудах. Механизм работал очень долго, сохраняя рабочие условия несколько сотен лет, пока не пришёл в негодность. Ковчег подходил для сдерживания сущностей или богов веками, несмотря на сильное ухудшение состояния. Однако, Грех мог получить перегрузку от подавляющего количества магической энергии, как то, которое было спровоцировано Clockwork Secret Art. Shaped like a large white spear or fountain pen,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Sin was capable of containing the entirety of the gods, allowing them all to sail within the vessel. The device was also extremely long-lasting,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue having maintained working condition for more than a thousand years before finally breaking down.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 The device was also suitable for sealing entities, able to contain gods for centuries despite deteriorating greatly over time.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue However, Sin could be overloaded by being encapsulated with overwhelming magical energy, such as that potentially generated by the Clockwork Secret Art.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Владельцы *Sickle *Kiril Clockworker Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Термин "Грех" ссылается на аморальный акт, подразумевающий нарушение заповедей. *The term "sin" refers to an immoral act considered to be a transgression against divine law. *Форма Греха и его назначение является отсылкой на библейский Ноев ковчег, использованный для похожей цели - спасение от разрушений в мире. *Its shape and original use is possibly a reference to the biblical Noah's Ark, used for a similar purpose of escaping the world's destruction. *Также, Грех может быть частично основан на Ковчеге Завета - главной святыне израильтян в Ветхом Завете. *It may also be inspired by the Ark of the Covenant, the central idol of worship for the Israelites in the Old Testament. Appearances Примечания }} Категория:Магия Категория:Magic Tools Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Magic Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series